guildwarsguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starvin Chillin On Lincoln Dr
{| width="100%" style="background: transparent;" | rowspan="2" valign="top" style="border: 1px solid #CC3535; padding: .5em 1em; margin: 1em; background-color: #C2B280;"| ='MAFB History'= MAFB was founded over two years ago by Full Mana Alchemist and has been active in all campaigns as they released ever since. Full was a member of several other guilds out there but still wanted something different....Thus MAFB was born [http://www.mafbguild.com] We would like to continue to grow MAFB and SCA as a community and place to meet new people who share a desire to become better GW players. = Recruitment = MAFB is always on the lookout for new recruits. Are you interested in becoming a member? . Are you currently in a guild but still have not found the guild experience you had in mind? Do you have an established Kurzick guild and have an interest in joining the Starvin Chillin Alliance(SCA)? Maybe MAFB or the SCA is the place for you. Take a look around this page and ['''http://www.mafbguild.com] and if you like what you see use "In-Game contacts" below and whisper for a Hall or Guild Invite. Here’s what we are looking for..' = '''Members' = All new members of MAFB or SCA are recruited on a basis of a 2 week trial period. This gives our existing members’ time to get a feel for your game style or the gaming habits of your Guild. You try us out..We try you out.. After the 2 weeks you are part of the family. • Members to MAFB must have a positive attitude towards GW gaming. MAFB members are willing and able to lend a hand in all facets of the game. We are helpful to our established members and new recruits alike. Caught in a rut with a tough quest or mission always seeming just out of reach? Pug groups got you down? Tired of seeing “Your party was defeated…your leader may return you to outpost”? We will gather to assist…What we ask in return is that you “Pay it Forward”… In short…you get help today…tomorrow someone else may be sounding a rally call….Help em’ out in turn. This practice fosters an environment where everyone has a better gaming experience and every effort is made to heed the call if available. In most cases help is just a call away. If members are busy at the time you call we will try to set something up when members finish up what they have their boots stuck in at the moment. Also register a username and utilize our website forum pages to set up quest/mission gatherings. • Members are encouraged to maintain a reasonably active in game presence. If we are not active the Guild and SCA suffers. Life gets busy and as everyone knows there is not always time to sit in front of the tube hacking away at Guild Wars all night. Players with a 2 month inactivity time will be kicked from MAFB but immediately sent an invite so that if time permits and they resume regular game play if they choose to they can return to MAFB. Exceptions to this rule are sometimes granted. See your Officers or Guild Leader if you need this consideration. • Members sought as well as active members of MAFB and SCA range in age from teens to adults and come from all walks of life. Age is not a prerequisite to membership, however maturity level is… We expect and maintain a player base that conducts them selves in an honorable game presence. • Foul Language, Racial Slurs, Sexual Harassment etc. is not tolerated and will result in a drop from guild if it becomes an issue. PG-13 rating is advised. • These rules are mainly just the basics that all clean healthy guilds should utilize to gather together members of like qualities to form an extended gaming family. = Starvin' Chillin Alliance (SCA) = ' In addition to the USA our SCA members hail from around the world with members in England,Greece others. We are International.' • Kurzick Allegiance • Players that meet our member requirements as listed above. = Ok... I got the rules and requirements down.... What's in it for ME?= • MAFB’s War Chest comes with a fully loaded Guild Hall on the Isle of Meditation. • Cape • MAFB hails from America and is English speaking but has members who speak other languages as well. We are active in all time zones in the US and Canada. • SCA members across America and International as well. • MAFB has a webpage and a Forum for the latest news on events, raids or maybe just something creative one of our members may want to share. [|'http://www.mafbguild.com'] • Guild Roster has 50 members and growing so the Calvary is always near. • Guild specializes in PvE, PvP, PvX, AB, Farming, and Running. Chances are good if you’re after something not listed someone does it as well. Post to the Forums to hook up with someone who may be able to help you or may benefit from a few tricks you may have up your sleeve. • We are always open to new idea's and promote from within. = In-Game Contact information for Membership or SCA = • Full Mana Alchemist-Guild Founder/Leader • Rea Aura-Officer • Death is now Coming-Officer • Ronin Sorrowwind-Officer Moparmyk440 • Kesla Shinron-Officer • Wu Tang Style-Officer ='MAFB and SCA Events'= • MAFB and SCA host regular In-Game events and Gatherings for major Holidays. • MAFB site forum has a sign-up thread for several weekly Raids to Elite areas of all Campaigns as well as Gwen Dungeons. We have with a welcome assist from SCA members conquered FOW, UW, DEEP, URGOZ’ WARREN, TOPK as well as most (soon to be all) of the Dungeons in Gwen. Ever expanding as our Player base expands we will get em’ all in time. • MAFB and SCA are goal set to further Title Hunting and will strive as a unit to help members achieve KOBD, LDOA, Survivor, and Cartographer etc. You name it we have our hands in it at some time or another. • Have an Idea for a new event?? Post it in our forum page. Created by: Moparmyk440 We also maintian a page on Official Wiki Guilds which is accessable from the in-game help option to search Wiki or at this address MAFB guild Wiki 2009 Goals are in the works! Get on board and Join in the adventure! 1. Create and develop a entirely new and Improved Home page for MAFB/SCA Members 2. MAFB/SCA Broke previous Guild/Alliance time record on a FOW Raid New Record for FOW clear.. 1hr-54mins ---- Category:American guilds Category:guilds